Helter Skelter!
by BeatleLOVE
Summary: Two girls of the same name meet Dhani Harrison and friend Oli Hicks who bring them on an adventure with certain life changing results. Collab with sunshineharrison, whose account was deactivated, sadly.
1. Good Day, Sunshine

**Mandy's A/N: HELLO! Because Sunshine's parents are Blue Meanies, they don't allow her to have a life or have a FF :/ SO, I decided to post our story up on MY account so all you wonderful readers can still read it (: **

**Sunshine's A/N: HELLOOOO NEW STORY YAAAYY! Hahaha! This story is a collab between yours truly and the very awesome person BeatleLOVE! Chapter one was written by her and edited by me! This is set in 2000 at Brown U, Dhani Harrison's graduating year! EEEEP! Okay well read and review please! Reviewers get yellow submarines and a one way ticket to Beatle Land! :D**

**Chapter 1: Good Day, Sunshine**

**Mandy's POV**

"Mmm... Paul..." I cuddle closer to the mass next to me. "You're so comfy and... fluffy? ...the hell?" I reluctantly open my eyes not to Paul McCartney but to my pillow. "Goddammit... Well, it was nice while it lasted..."

I yawn and lay here for a few more minutes, trying to remember the dream I just woke up from. It had something to do with Paul (obviously), rubber ducks, and marshmallow pie. How odd. All I want to do is go back to sleep, but with one glance at my phone, I know that's out of the question. It's already 9:48am.

After peeling myself off my very comfy bed (which sadly isn't near as comfy as dream-Paul), I begin muttering about tea and make my way down the hall. I blindly reach into one kitchen cupboard, searching for my beloved drink, but to my dismay there's none. "Stupid mofo, I had some there yesterday! I swear it was in tha- oh, wrong cupboard..." There it is, stacks upon stacks of boxes of tea. My personal haven.

"Hm... which one..." I'm trying to pick one out from my vast collection, which takes up the entire cupboard. "Let's go classic today. Where's my green tea?" I need the caffeine today, I have a _huge_ project to start on in art. I start the water boiling and now begin my hunt for the crumpets. On the fridge? Nope. In the bread box? Nada. How about the cupboards again? I was just there! My mental checklist is _really_ starting to piss me off. _Where are my crumpets?_ Suddenly, it hits me. "Amanda," I sigh. Of course.

I march down the hall singing "Good Day, Sunshine" as loud as I possibly can. I pause at her door, then turn back to go into my room. Once armed with a pillow, I walk back to her door; by now I'm nearly screaming the chorus. "_**GOOD DAY, SUNSHINE! GOOD DAY, SUNSHINE! GOOOD DAAYYY, SUUNSHIIINEEE!**_" Building up my courage, I peek around her door. _How in __**hell**__ is she still sleeping!_

I slowly inch my way through her door and to her bed. Reaching her, I gently prod her with my finger, gripping my pillow tightly with my other hand. "_Amandaaa_," I hiss. "_Amaaannndddaaaaa..._" I poke her harder. No reply. Time to bring out the big guns. _She's gonna kill me for this..._

I walk back to her door then charge at her full speed, screaming, pillow raised. "AAGGHHHHHHH!" I slam the pillow on her. It's not like I _wanted_ to do this, she forced me to use such methods.

Out of nowhere a mass flies onto my face with great force. _Okay, she's awake... But that's only half the battle._ "Amanda!" I scream through the pillow that's attacking me. "IT'S ME! LAY OFF!" Still the pillow-bashing continues. She's starting to scare me again with her maniacal laugh. "AMANDA! LOOK! IT'S GEORGE!"

"OMIGOD WHERE!" She spins around, forgetting me in her hunt for that lovely Harrison boy.

Before she can resume her assault, I scramble out of the way of what no doubt would have been a pillow to my face in a couple of seconds.

"There's no George," she pouts. Unexpectedly, she turns on me. "LIAR!"

"OH SHIT!" I scream in terror, getting up and running away, still holding my pillow. It won't be much of a shield now that she's set for murder. I scramble over the couch and hide behind it. _She'll get tired eventually._ "Oh crap..." I look at my phone. _Crap, crap, crap, crap, __**crap! **__It's 10:00! If I'm late again, he'll kill me!_ My college classes are starting in an hour, and I _still_ have yet to shower, drink a pot of tea, calm down Amanda, make sure _she _gets ready, then get dressed and all that stuff. _Oh dear lord, this is gonna be hell._

My body tenses as I hear her stalk into the living room, grumbling something about pillows and George Harrison, her beloved favourite Beatle. Despite my fear, I grin. At least I got her up! That in itself is an accomplishment.

_Shouldn't my water have boiled by now?_ I shake the thought out of my head. For once, tea wasn't the main event in my morning. I slowly peek my head over the top of the couch. _Good... she's distracted._

I carefully climb back over the couch and onto our trippy-coloured rug. Thank god it muted my steps, or else she'd have found me right away. While she's still distracted, I grab a large blanket and creep toward her. Throwing my arms around her, I hear her shriek in surprise. As fast as I can , I tie the ends of the blanket around her so she cant move. She plops onto her arse and glares at me. "Well, _you're_ no fun."

"Ya woulda killed me!" I argue. "You were out for blood!"

"I was _noootttt._"

"Yeah you were, ya shoulda seen the murder in your eyes."

"C'mon, now how could _I_ hurt you?" She made her already large eyes even larger, in what seemed to be an impression of Ringo's puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that bull. You're about as innocent as Lennon."

"EY, I'M NO SHAGGER!"

The stricken look on her face almost makes me burst out laughing. "Oi, 'shagger' is _my_ word! Now get your arse up and get ready. Classes start in an hour."

"I'm kinda tied to the ground," she points out the obvious.

"Oh, la, like ya coudn't have helped yourself."

"Well I'm not usually tied up in a make-shift straight-jacket, am I?"

"And how would I know this? I don't know what kinda kinky crap you're into!" I start gigging madly at this. I love teasing her.

"Eh_em_, I never said that I _was_ into kinky crap! NOW UNTIE ME WOMAN!"

Amanda is tiny, but goddamn she's mighty. Her lung power almost out-does mine! I cock an eyebrow at her, struggling on the floor. "Only if you promise you won't attack me. Or glomp me."

She heaves an overexaggerated sigh. "_Fineee..._ Now help me up!"

I chuckle at her predicament while I untie her. She immediately bounces up and away into the living room. I go back into the kitchen to make my tea, thankfully the water's still hot. While it's steeping, I finish the rest of my morning routine, and then make sure Amanda's ready. I walk into her room, only to find her sitting in the middle of her floor doing who-knows-what. "Amanda," I chide. Though she's older by about a year, I'm usually the "mother."

"What? I'm ready!"

I spare a glance at her Beatles tee and skinny jeans. _Well, at least she's dressed. _"Just makin' sureee..."

I skip back itno the kitchen to grab my tea. All in all, it hasn't been too bad a morning. Still having some 20-odd minutes, I pop my iPod into the stereo and out blasts _**Back In The U.S.S.R.**_ Having finished my tea in a matter of minutes, I put another cup onto steep and spend my free time dancing and loudly singing along.

"_**Flew in from Miami Beach, BOAC**_

_**Didn't get to bed last night**_

_**On the way the paper bag was on my knee**_

_**Man, I had a dreadful flight**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are, boy**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

_**Been away so long I hardly knew the place**_

_**Gee, it's good to be back home**_

_**Leave it till tomorrow to unpack my case**_

_**Honey, disconnect the phone**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are, boy**_

_**Back in the US, back in the US**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

_**Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out**_

_**They leave the West behind**_

_**And Moscow girls make me sing and shout**_

_**That Georgia's always on m-m-my mind**_

_**Oh, come on**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**You don't know how lucky you are, boy**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

_**Well the Ukraine girls really knock me out**_

_**They leave the West behind**_

_**And Moscow girls make me sing and shout**_

_**That Georgia's always on m-m-my mind**_

_**Oh, show me round the snow-peaked mountains way down south**_

_**Take me to you daddy's farm**_

_**Let me hear you balalaikas ringing out**_

_**Come and keep your comrade warm**_

_**I'm back in the USSR**_

_**Hey, you don't know how lucky you are, boy**_

_**Back in the USSR**_

_**Oh, let me tell you honey!**_"

After that amazing rendition, I belt out _**Octopus' Garden**_, _**Michelle**_ (which is quite fun to blast), _** Drive My Car**_, and an assortment of other Beatles' tunes.__Amanda walks in to see me on the floor, laughing at my own stupidity. "Aw, you had Beatle-y fun without me?" she pouts.

"H-h-haa..." I try and choke out words through my laughter. "I-I-I... I'm stupid." I finally manage, still giggling.

"Yo Mandy, ya know how you've been bugging me all morning to get ready?"

"Yeahhhh..."

"It's 10:45."

"Oh shit!" I scramble off my arse, sprint into my room to grab my bag, make sure that I have my phone, and get on my shoes. Through it all, I feel as though I'm missing something. Despite my feeling, Amanda and I run out the door and into the car. Halfway through the drive, I realised what I was missing.

In our haste, I'd forgotten my tea.


	2. George Harrison's Doppleganger

**Sunshine's A/N Alright! Here is chapter 2! Hope all you wonderful Beatle People review! Special thanks to beatlemaniacnumerouno, who I am very jealous of CAUSE SHE LIVES IN BEATLELAND! LUCKYY!, GeorgePaulJohnandRingoRock, cheesycheese, and thefunkymonkey121 for the awesome reviews! ^_^ btw MANDYY! Harrison boys are MINE! mineminemineminemine xD! Well mia amicis ciao! Godere! (means enjoy in Italian)**

**Mandy's A/N: OH HELL NO! I WANT ONE D: YOU CAN'T HAVE BOTH OF THOSE ADORABLE HARRISON BOYS TO YERSELF NUH-UH! Okay, now that that's said, S'il vous plaît profiter, lire, et à revoir! Nous vous aimons tous! (French for "Please enjoy, read, and review! We love you all!") P.S. Amanda, it's very fun poking fun at you while I edit (: For example, the quirky way you always manage to put "haha!" in your sentences cracks me up! You're so overly enthusiastic XD**

**Chapter 2- George Harrison's Doppelganger**

**Amanda's POV**

I breath in the crisp September Rhode Island air as the sun finally seeps through the impervious masses of clouds that have haunted the sky for weeks with constant downpours. I stroll through Brown U's campus in search for my next class. A new day, a new semester. Oh well, at least I only have this one and the next one then I'm through! My first class is computer science. It's my favorite subject but the professor's a freaking dumbass! I've had him 3 semesters in a row and let's just say he isn't very fond of being corrected! As soon as I spy the door I stroll in and plop down into one of the rolling chairs beside a boy who looks like a carbon copy of George Harrison.

"Hello, would you happen to be George Harrison's doppelganger?" I greet him as I sit down.

"Uhh...what?" he replies tiredly in the most gorgeous British accent I do believe I have ever heard. It was like a cross between scouse and posh!

"Not a morning person I see. Neither am I. I was kidding hahaha! I'm Amanda by the way haha!" I say.

"Haha! Nice to meet you, I'm Dhani." he replies as the professor walks in.

"HI PROFESSOR WILKINS! REMEMBER ME? YOU ARE LIKE MAH FAAVVORITE TEACHER!" I exclaim in the most ridiculous southern accent I could muster.

"Miss Bartlett...erm...lovely to see you again." Professor Wilkins says haltingly while Dhani is laughing his head off beside me.

"So what are you studying here?" I ask Dhani.

"Physics! What about you?" he replies.

"Software engineering and vocal performance!" I answer.

"Cool! I see you like The Beatles." He says gesturing to my Beatles t-shirt.

"Yeah! Them, Joan Jett and the Blackhearts, Depeche Mode, Talking Heads, and Jimi Hendrix are my absolute favorite bands!...I love music!" I reply.

"Awesome! I love all those bands! Yeah, so do I. I play the guitar. I'm guessing you sing?" he asks enthusiastically.

"Sweet! Yeah! Haha! Singing and keyboard!" I such a happy person, I laugh quite a finds it adorable and hilarious at the same time!

"Ummm professor...you have an undeclared variable." I inform the idiotic instructor.

"Miss Bartlett, I have a masters in computer science, I know what I'm doing," he replies in a haughty tone. I proceed to get up and grab the keyboard from him, much to everyone's surprise, and correct the program.

"Do you really know what you're doing professor?" I inquire.

"Uhh..umm...please go sit back down," he replies clearly flustered and furious.

"Damn! That was bloody amazing!" Dhani exclaimes after I reseat myself.

"Thanks haha!" I reply.

"I like you, you're funny! Hey, I'm in a band called thenewno2, we should have a jam session sometime!" he declares.

"That'd be awesome! Yeah! We should totally hang out! I have a crazy awesome roommate with the same name and she's an awesome guitarist! You should stop by our dorm sometime!" I say.

"Yeah! Hey, are you two doing anything tonight? The guys and I are going to this club later on tonight. They have open mic tonight." he informs me.

"That sounds like fun! Sure! We'll be there!" I answer.

"Great! We will pick you up!" he replies. We exchange phone numbers then part ways, for now.

I spot my old '67 turqouise Volkswagen bus and drive off to pick up Mandy from her art class. I spot her auburn brown curly hair.

"OI! MANDYY! OVER HERE!" I shout while honking my horn.

"Ey! Don't have ta shout, love!" she says tiredly while getting in the car.

"Alright! You need tea ASAP!" I tell her.

"No shit!" she replies, clearly still pissed at me from this morning. We drive to the nearest Starbucks to get her some tea and me some coffee to satisfy my caffeine and her tea addiction.

"So how was class?" she asks me.

"It was awesome! I mean Wilkins is still an idiot but I met the most gorgeous, awesome, funny guy today. He's a Brit and looks just like George! And we are going clubbing with him and his mates tonight! How was art?" I relay to her.

"HOLY SHIT MONKIES! Awesome! Art was good, long but good. I met this really funny guy named Oli, he's studying graphic design!" she replies.

"Cool! OHEHMGEE! HEELLTAA SKELLTAAA! C'MON PAUL! SCREAM IT!" I shout as the radio starts blasting _**Helter Skelter**_.

"GODDAMMIT PAUL JUST DO IT!" Mandy yells at the radio. I guess she finally woke up! "Ugh, I love his scream!"

_**When I get to the bottom**_

_**I go back to the top of the slide**_

_**Where I stop and turn**_

_**and I go for a ride**_

_**Till I get to the bottom and I see you again**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Do you don't you want me to love you**_

_**I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you**_

_**Tell me tell me come on tell me the answer**_

_**and you may be a lover but you ain't no dancer**_

_**Go helter skelter**_

_**helter skelter**_

_**helter skelter**_

_**Yeah, hu, hu**_

_**I will you won't you want me to make you**_

_**I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you**_

_**Tell me tell me tell me the answer**_

_**You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer**_

_**Look out**_

_**Helter skelter**_

_**helter skelter**_

_**helter skelter**_

_**Yeah, hu, hu**_

_**Look out cause here she comes**_

_**When I get to the bottom**_

_**I go back to the top of the slide**_

_**Where I stop and turn**_

_**and I go for a ride**_

_**Till I get to the bottom and I see you again**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Well will you won't you want me to make you**_

_**I'm coming down fast but don't let me break you**_

_**Tell me tell me tell me the answer**_

_**You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer**_

_**Look out**_

_**Helter skelter**_

_**helter skelter**_

_**helter skelter**_

_**Yeah, hu,**_

_**Helter Skelter**_

_**She's coming down fast**_

_**Yes she is**_

_**Yes she is**_

_**coming down fast**_

…

"HOLY CRAP! Amanda! Get yo arse up! We have 10 minutes to get ready!" Mandy shouts in my ear waking me up from my nap.

"Grrrrrr...wait...WHAT?" I yell. Suddenly everything became a tornado of clothes and shoes flying everywhere.

"Hey, we look pretty hot for 10 minutes of getting ready!" I say. I chose to wear some dark blue jeans, a black halter top, my prized vintage red leather jacket, and some red flats. Mandy, being the natural hippie/punk girl she is, grabs a pair of tight black skinny jeans, a comfy-looking, loose, light blue and green top, and her favourite pair of ankle boots. How the hell she'll be able to dance in those, I'll never know haha!

"Pssshh yeah! Look at our sexy selves!" she agrees as someone knocks on the door.

"Hey girls! Wow! You guys look great!" Dhani compliments us.

"Hey there Dhan! This is Mandy, Mandy this is Dhani." I say.

"Hi! Nice to meet you!" she replies.

"Well what the hell are we still standing here for? I wanna go clubbing!" I exclaim.

"Okay, okay! Don't get yer knickers in a bunch!" Mandy replies, laughing at my impatience. We get in the car with 3 other boys.

"Hey! I'm Jon! Nice to meet you!" the shortest of them says in a Californian accent.

"I'm Oli!" the tallest declares in an English accent.

"I'm Jeremy to the Facone haha!" The second tallest replies.

"Hey, I'm Amanda hahaha!" I reply.

"I'm Mandy!" Mandy leans toward me and whispers, "Holy shit! He really does look just like George!"

"I know right!" I squeal.

We arrive at the club and have the absolute time of our lives! Dhani is soo funny! Not the best dancer, though hahaha! Jon is freaking hilarious! Jeremy isn't as quite as talkative as Jon and Dhan but when he does talk he's either pretty sweet or will send you in stitches of laughter. Ollie is a lot like Dhani, but not as outgoing. Mandy and I got them talking, but she and Ollie started chatting up a storm! After she showed of her awesome dance moves, of course! I can tell the six of us are gonna get along great!

**Mandy's A/N: Yes, my dance moves are beast! :D Just thought ya'll should know. Hehehe XD Oh by the by, I just wanna let ya'll know somethin' else... you guys should totally... REVIEW! :D NICE PEOPLE REVIEW! IF YOU DON'T THEN YOU'RE A BLUE MEANIE AND I DON'T LIKE BLUE MEANIES SO IF YOU DON'T REVIEW THAN I DON'T LIKE YOU! Nah, I love all ya'll (: But I love the people that review more (; And yes, I did in fact randomly switch to a southern accent, though that's completely Amanda's thing.**

**... I need tea XD OOO WHOMEVER REVIEWS GETS TEA :D TEA IS AWESOME!**


	3. Then Somebody Spoke

**Mandy's A/N: HAIIIII! *waves* ^^ Sorry it took kinda long, I was writing for my other stories that I've neglected recently… But I'm back :D YAY! Hehehehe Manda… Cookies XD (insider) By the by, there is a time-skip (: And yes, this chappie's title is from **_** A Day In The Life**_**, FYI ^^**

**Chapter 3- Then Somebody Spoke And I Went Into A Dream**

**Mandy's POV**

"Wait, WHAT!" Amanda screams. "YOU GOTTA BE JOKING!"

Dhani backs away from the hysterical girl and Ollie starts cracking up at their reactions to each other. "H-how could ya not realise that?" Ollie chokes out through his laughter.

"I DON'T KNOW! WE'VE KNOWN EACH OTHER FOR MONTHS AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME UNTIL NOW! DHANI!"

Having just walked into our apartment to see _this_, I'm completely confused. "What. In bloody _hell_. Is going on?" I interrupt.

The very excited/crazed Amanda spins to face me and yells, "DHANI'S DAD IS GEORGE!"

My initial thought is to stare at her blankly and say, "Ye didn't know that?" but I, knowing how she'd react, feign confusion. "George? George who?"

"GEORGEFREAKINGHARRISON!"

"The Beatle?"

"YES!"

I jump up and down and screech, "WHAT! Ayyeeee! That's so gear!"

Dhani looks at me horrified and I wink. He lets out a sigh, understanding that I'm playing along while Ollie, who we found to be quite loud once ya get to know him, continues laughing, now on the floor.

I pause my jumping to say, "Wait, how'd ya find out?"

"DHANI TOLD ME!"

"Just out of the blue?"

"YEAH!"

I turn to Dhani and give him a quizzical stare. He turns away to look at his feet, seeming embarassed, yet something else is there, too. Ollie, noticing that we've quited down, gives Dhani one glance and immediately turns solemn. Amanda slowly stops bouncing and looks at me, beffudlement written clear across her face. "Dhan?" She walks over to the quiet boy and places her hand on his shoulder.

"It's his dad," Ollie speaks up. "He's… He's sick."

"What! Georgie's sick!" Amanda lifts Dhani's face so she can look him in the eye. "Why didn't ya tell us, Dhan?"

"Probably because he knew we'd freak…" I mutter under my breath. I'd figured out a couple of weeks back that Dhani was in fact _the_ Dhani Harrison, but he made me promise not to tell Amanda. Oh god, was that a hard promise to keep…

"Dhan? Dhani?" Amanda speaks to him softly. "C'mon, tell us."

He blinks a couple times and whispers, "Yeah, he's sick. Real bad."

"Oh, Dhani!" We throw our arms around him in a comforting embrace. "Like, how bad?" I ask warily, scared to find out the answer.

"How 'bout ya just come with us t'see him?" Ollie suggests.

Amanda and I meet eyes and nod. "Okay!" she replies enthusiastically, trying to light up the mood.

…

"Dad?" Dhani whispers, walking into his father's hospital room.

"Dhani," George smiles as he sits up. "And Ollie! How nice."

"Yeah, hey!" Ollie grins, dragging me and Amanda behind him.

George tilts his head slightly and asks Dhani, "And who are these lovely ladies?"

Amanda and I giggle quietly to ourselves while Dhani introduces us. "_This_ is Amanda." He grabs her arm and pulls her over to his dad.

"And this is Mandy!" Ollie pushes me forward and I stumble, turning crimson.

George chuckles quietly as I stutter, "U-uh, ello! Um… Hi George! Wait, can I call you George? Sorry, I'm getting ahead of mese-"

He holds his hand up to silence me and smiles warmly. "It's nice to meet both of you. And yes, ye can call me George. Now how do you two know Dhani and Oliver?"

"We go to college with them!" Amanda blurts. She immediately shuts her mouth, embarassed.

"Excuse my friend," I smirk, gaining my confidence back. "Yer her absolute avourite Beatle."

"Ey! Mandy!" She whacks my arm. "He's one of your faves, too! Him and Paul!"

I shrug, trying to keep my cool. "I love all my boys."

George laughs at our silly argument. "Glad to know I'm still appreciated! It's also nice that newer generations have great musical taste." With that, he winks at us, causing the two of us to giggle again like the fangirls we are.

Dhani rolls his eyes at us and sits down in a chair while we keeo shatting with George. "I really can't believe I'm actually meeting you," I confess with a blush. I _hate_ going fangirl in public.

"Well, maybe it was fate! Tricky thing, destiny is," George states ominously.

Amanda's eyes grow wide. "Omigod, that's be so cool!"

I cock my eyebrow and stare at her irecrediously. "You believe that?"

"What, ye have trouble believing in fate?" George inquires.

"Well… I mean… Oh, I don't know," I shrug in defeat. "I don't feel like thinking deeply at the moment."

"Hm… It's very enlightening to, ya know."

I laugh quietly, "Ya sound like my mom when ye say that!"

"Smart woman, then. She's a Beatles fan as well?"

"Yep! She's the one that got me into you guys, actually. Her favourite's John. Her and bad boys…" I sigh teasingly.

"Ah, I see. Always most liked, John. I miss him terribly, though the temper I could do without."

"I get what ye mean, me da has a temper to rival Lennon's."

"Really? That must be terrible."

I shrug. "Eh, I got used to it and learned not to take it personally."

Amanda shudders, "Yeah, I've met him. He's scary!"

"Sounds like it, but I'm glad ye've learned t'deal with it." His eyes hold a sadness in them although he smiles.

"No one deserves to die like that, even with such a vicious temper. He was a great man," I say after a pause and look up at him.

"He really was… How 'bout ye each take a rose from over there?" He gestures toward a vase sitting off to the side in the sunshine pouring through his window.

"Really? Thanks!" Amanda slowly plucks a red one out of the assortment.

I gingerly reach toward the boquet. "Ye sure?" He nods, a faint devilish gleam in his eye. I chose a yellow one. "Yellow roses remind me of the sun."

"I like that, the sun is a marvelous thing. Dhani, Oliver, ye grab one, too."

Both boys pick a rose and mutter their thanks. Dhani stares at his father suspiciously.

"Go on!" George urges. "Smell them! They're scent is lovely."

Each of us puts our rose to our noses and inhale. That classic, relaxing, sweet rose sent fills my lungs, but with greater power than usual. When I pull it away, my eyelids are heavy and my heartbet has slowed. I blink slowly and look at Amanda and she's already snoring peacefully. I hear Dhani whisper, "Oh god, Dad." Before I can resist, sleep envelops me, and soon I'm snoring like Amanda. Walrues, rockinghorse people, and other random Beatle-y things weave in and out of my dreams. Through it all, muffled voices chatter, but I can't understand what they're saying.

**Mandy's A/N: Hehehehe yer confused, aren't ya? Yer welcome ^^ I love a good twist! This particular one came to mind a couple of days ago so I thought I'd go with it :D REVIEW and tell me what ye think of it! Is it stupid? Oh lord, I hope not… TELL MEH PEOPLE!**


	4. Day Tripper

**Sunshine's A/N: HIII! Sorry it's been taking me soo long! Please don't kill me! Anyways, hope you people like this chappie! OH! And cheesycheese, I will make Dhanners cut his hair all nice ad short and adorable for you! Hahaha! REVIEW! Reviewers are the most awesome people! MANDYY! Santa Clause wants you xD!**

**Mandy's A/N: Wait, your shift's finished? Awww, damn! Time to go be his hoehoehoe XD (insider hahaha) And YES! AMANDA I'VE BEEN WAITING FER YA TA DO THIS ONE! GAWD, WOMAN! Enjoy, everyone (:**

**Chapter 4- Day Tripper**

**Amanda's POV**

The world seems hazy, as if I was looking through a foggy mist. The faces around me seem to distort and spin around in my vision. The only thing I can hear is a voice speaking loudly in my head.

"SAVE GEORGE AND JOHN! SAVE GEORGE AND JOHN!" the voice screams.

I blink a couple times and my vision clears. Four mop tops are looming over me.

"Ey, you alright?" a thick Liverpudlian voice asks me.

"Wh-what? Who are you? SHIT! Where am I? Oh my god... if you took my v-card away I'm gonna be PISSED!" I shout hysterically. _Oh lord if I've been raped...holy..like..holy shit! Oh god._

"Uh, I'm George Harrison. No, we did not rape you, we are not rapists. Never heard of The Beatles love? You are in our flat, in London." one of the four faces informs me.

"Wait...what? Hahaha! Nice one! Mmmhmm... and it's 1964 right? HAHAHAHAHA! You're funny 'George Harrison'!" I exclaim.

"It_ is _1964! What are ya, mental?" a man who looks incredibly like John Lennon asks me incredulously.

"T-that's impossible!" I say just as my world goes black.

**Dhani's POV**

I wake up to hearing a voice inside my head screaming to save George and John, and Amanda shouting at four men that if they raped her she would kill them. _Oh, not if I kill them first!_ A guy who looks a lot like my dad did when he was about my age is talking to her. _Wait...did he say 1964? Wait...what? Oh shit, Amanda's about to pass out! _I rush to catch her before she falls.

"Damn, Georgie! Have you duplicated yourself?" a guy who looks just like my Uncle Ringo exclaims, indicating me.

"Uh, hello, I'm Dhani...who are you? And where are my other friends?" I ask them.

"I'm Ringo Starr! Pleasure ta meet ya Dhani! You mean that tall guy and the other girl?" he replies cheerfully.

"Wait...no...you are too young to be Ringo Starr! You look maybe a year older than than me! Damn it... Dad what the hell did you do?" I ramble.

"What d'ya mean too young?" he replies.

"Never mind! We better get Amanda to a couch or something." I reply, gesturing to the unconscious girl in my arms. Ringo, the younger version of my dad, and I take Amanda to the couch and begin working on waking Mandy and Oli. _What the hell is my dad trying to do sending us back in time? Does he want us to stop his younger self from smoking, to stop the lung cancer? Probably. Does he want us to stop Mark David Chapman? Probably. Damn! Why couldn't he have warned us?_

**Mandy's POV**

Ugh, me head hurts like hell and I'm hearing voices! _Have I finally lost it? 'Bout time... Did someone spike my tea? Whomever did this is gonna have hell to pay! Hell. To. PAY!_

"You alright love?" Paul McCartney asks me. _...wait PAUL!_

"P-P-Paul! Holy crap! OH MY GEORGE! PAUL FREAKING MCCARTNEY!" I shout hysterically. I can't help going fangirl on my favourite Beatle. _That's it, I've gone mental._

"That's my name, don't wear it out! Just calm down, love! We're only human!" he chuckles.

"Only the most awesome, fantastic, amazing, fab, gorgeous humans ever! Wait...what year is it?" I ask them.

"1964," all four of them reply. I tilt my head to the side, trying to figure out what the Harrison just happened. _Wait, those roses! Those trippy roses! They sent us back in time! DUUDDEE! _ I smile happily. _Good, they're still adorable and non-druggie. We're in the innocent days! Yay! I gotta find a way to keep Paul away from that horrible facial hair... bleh. Totally not sexy._

Oli comes to, and he looks confused as hell. If I wasn't having a panic attack or if James Paul Friggin' McCartney wasn't right in front of me, I would have thought it was incredibly adorable.

**Oli's POV**

_Whoa whoa whoa. Wait just a mother fuckin' minute. Where the hell am I? And why are there nonexistent noises in my head?_

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shout.

"Welcome to Mars. We come in peace, human!" Amanda says with a grin.

"Whaaa? Awww, shut it Tharp! Be serious! Where the hell am I?" I swat at her.

"Beats me, these four jokers say we are in London of '64," she shrugs.

"I think dad sent us back in time with those bizarre roses," Dhani informs me, while the four guys who look like The Beatles look at us in bewilderment.

"Those roses were freakin' trippy!" Mandy adds.

"Hold on a minute! Are you four saying you are from the future?" John questions.

"Uh...yeah." Dhani, Amanda, Mandy, and I all say at the same time. The other four just stare at us in disbelief. _Oh god, this is going to be interesting._

**Mandy's POV**

"There's no _way_ you could be from the future!" John Lennon paces the floor in front of me.

"Well it's either that, or I'm hallucinating. If Amanda spiked my tea, she's dead," I reply completely casually.

"I did not!" she denies.

"Then I have no idea." I shrug much to John's annoyance. I try ignoring the fact that Paul McCartney's been studying me like I'm an interesting insect or something, but inside I love his attention. _ I can't believe Amanda hasn't already glomped George or something. Or that I haven't tackled Paul. Strange..._

"Did ya hear me?" Lennon shouts in my ear, jerking me away from my thoughts.

"Ow! What in bleeding hell do you _want?_" I snap. "The world doesn't revolve around you!" My ear aches from his loud interruption.

He backs up and cocks his eyebrow at me, staring at me with an amused smirk. "Well, someone's feisty. What is it, yer week?"

My mouth drops open and I glare at him. "What did you just say? Who in hell do ya think you are?" I stand up and shove my finger in is chest. Surprisingly, I'm almost the same height as him.

"John Lennon. Duh. The famous Beatle? One o' the blokes ya called fab and amazing earlier?"

I sneer at him in disgust. "Ya know, I thought you might have actually been decent, but it appears I was wrong. You're a pig."

He smirks smugly, but before he can reply something witty and biting, Paul grabs my arms and drags me away. Amanda starts cracking up next to Dhani who's staring at us with huge eyes, and Oli still looks utterly bemused. Paul sits me down next to himself and I cross my arms and look everywhere but Lennon. _I know he enjoys this, why else would he be such an arse?_

_ Because his mum,_ I silently tell myself. I know it's true, but arrogant jerks really bug the hell out of me. I tiredly rest my head on Paul's shoulder. _If this's a dream, better get the most out o' it, right?_

**Dhani's POV**

"Wait, I thought you two were Beatle fans!" I whisper to Amanda.

"We are! She just hates egotistical jerks. Really, she and John are a lot alike, besides that part," she answers just as quietly. She's grinning widely at her mate that's using the Paul look-a-like as a pillow.

"Really? I wouldn't remember..."

"Yeah! I'm Ringo all the way!"

I look at her and start chuckling as an image of Uncle Ringo comes to mind. "I can see that."

She continues smiling while Oli tries figuring out what's going on. _Really, I don't think any of us will find that out soon. Dad, what did you do?_

**Mandy's A/N: Sorry 'bout the John thing ^^" in truth, we'd either be at each others throats or best mates. Fighting's more entertainin' (: Heehee REVIEW! :D IF YOU DO THEN YOU'RE WORTH A COOKIE! HAHAHAHAHA insider again XD**


	5. And Your Bird Can Sing

**Mandy's A/N: Hiya! Sorry it's been a while! Sunshine and I are trying to work around our little...dilemma :/ Ya know, the whole she-can't-go-on-here-anymore thing X_x But we've been texting and we've decided that I'll write the chapters, she edits and thinks of ideas, and then I post them on here (: I think we've figured things out pretty well ^^ Oh, and if y'all have ideas and/or suggestions, feel free to put them in yer review! Feedback is ALWAYS welcome (:**

**Chapter 5 - And Your Bird Can Sing**

**Mandy's POV**

It took John a while, but he's finally figured out that I can be pretty sweet...once I've had my tea. Young George is the one that actually figured it out, but John's been informed and knows how to deal with my occasional bitch-fits. I have no idea exactly how long we've been here, but I think it's only been a couple hours. Ringo and I sat on the floor together and talked about whatever came to mind, while Dhan, Oli, and Amanda sat huddled up trying to figure out how and why and if we're really here. It seems pointless to me, though, I already told 'em! Old George sent us back with psychedelic roses to save him and Johnny-boy. Is it really _that_ hard to comprehend? Why can't they just chill out and enjoy this blast from the past? Or as one of my favourite sayings goes, turn on, tune in, drop out. Yeah, I know it's a druggie thing, but I like how it sounds. Yes, I'm weird, I know.

The boys don really seem to mind my strangeness, though. Paul and Ringo find it adorable, actually, much to my enjoyment. Paul McCartney and Ringo Starr find me adorable? Hell yes! John thinks I'm...interesting. I don think he knows what to make of me just yet. Young George, and yes, I have to emphasize the _young_, assumes that they're all on some wild trip, I'm guessing. Then again, I could be wrong; I've been wrong plenty of times before, most people just don know cos no one ever really lives to tell the tale. I think John'll be pretty happy to find that I have quite a vicious and violent side, although I tend to keep meself calm and under control. This stay's gonna be quite interesting, I think.

**Oli's POV**

I'm. So. Confused. This can't be happening, it just _can't!_ As awesome as it is, things like this just don't happen, right? I always knew Dhan's dad was odd, just not...bloomin' magical or whatever! I'm beginning to think that I'm hallucinating. Maybe I'm dreaming. All I know is that this. Can't. Be. Happening.

**Dhani's POV**

While Mandy's pretty much loony with joy, I'm over here with Oli and Amanda tryin' ta figure out how in _hell_ Dad sent us here. I understand _why_, just not _how_. Why didn't he do this before? He could have saved John himself! Why us? Why _now_?

**Amanda's POV**

"So how long have you known that your dad has awesome magic skills?" I inquire.

"I didn't know he could do that! It's not like he sends people back in time on a regular basis!" Dhani whines.

"Someone's getting defensive..."

"Ooh! Does Dhanners need some tea?" Mandy pipes up, looking over at us with an excited grin.

"Actually, some tea would be nice..."

"Here!" she shoves her cup at him.

"Um, thanks," he accepts the tea awkwardly.

While Dhan tries calming down, I stare around the room in awe. The flat looks just like I've always imagined. John's lounging on the sofa, now Mandy and Paul are chatting on the floor, Ringo's off somewhere, and George is sipping his tea. Oli still looks shocked, like he can't believe what he's seeing. I can't really blame him, all this is really trippy!

"Well, boys, shouldn't we get goin'?" John says as he sits up.

"Oh, do we really have to _now_?" Paul groans lazily while playing with Mandy's freshly curled hair.

"Go where?" Mandy gazes innocently at Paul.

"He wants t'go record, love," he smiles down at her. _She must be in heaven right now..._

"Oh!" her eyes brighten and she grins hopefully. "Can we come? I'd absolutely _love_ to see you guys at work!"

"Well, of course!"

"Ey, who says _you_ call the shots, Macca?" John gripes. "Ye can't just bring ev'ry bird that gives ya puppy eyes into our personal business! Ye just met her today!"

Mandy cocked her eyebrow at him. "Ya _really_ wanna start this again?"

George butted in, "Oh, let 'em come. It's not like they can hurt us."

I smiled excitedly and clasped my hands together. "Really? Please!"

It was six against John. He knew even if he said no we'd still come, so he relented, grumbling and moping. Mandy and Paul chattered happily and Dhan and Oli seemed to finally relax. This was gonna be fun haha!

**Mandy's A/N: Sorry, it's not my best writing. At _all._ But it was what came from typing while hyped up on caffeine at 2:30 in the morning. (: I think it's pretty good coming from those circumstances XD And Sunshine had ta delete all her stories cos of her 'rents. Any road, 'all know wot ta do!**


End file.
